


baths

by j1votno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, also stan iwa-chan wtf, he helps tho, iwa's worried, not beta read im so srry, oikawa has a meltdown, twice, wrote this at like 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j1votno/pseuds/j1votno
Summary: sometimes the small things make big impressions
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11





	baths

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, I have never watched Godzilla pls don't bully me I have no idea what happens in that movie. 
> 
> also english is not my first language, so excuse any grammar errors, also was not beta read :/

Iwaizumi and Oikawa used to take baths when they were little. 

During hot summers, Oikawa would grab Iwaizumi by the hand and drag him to the bathroom, whining about _'how mean Iwa-chan was to him'_. Oikawa always wondered why Iwaizumi went with him anyway. They would spend hours in the bathtub, playing and laughing and having a great time, Oikawa distinctly remembered that one time Iwa was talking about a movie or something, but Oikawa wasn't listening, he was looking at the way Iwaizumi's eyes shined when he talked about something he was passionate about, the way he jumped around describing the scene where Godzilla stomped through the city in full detail. Oikawa remembered how his stomach filled up with butterflies, flying around and making him feel dizzy as he watched hazel eyes sparkle. Oikawa would never forget that moment. 

But it changed, Oikawa and Iwaizumi grew distant with the years. They were still close, but not as close as they were before.

High school started and Oikawa enrolled in Aoba Johsai with two things in mind, beating Ushijima and getting better than that brat Tobio. And of course, Iwaizumi followed. As much as he wanted to say that he went to beat Ushijima, it wasn't because of Ushijima, it was because of Oikawa he went. Though Iwaizumi would never say it out loud, he was worried for Oikawa. 

Oikawa had the (bad) habit of pushing himself to the edge, sometimes even over the edge, and then hide the pain with a cheerful smile. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa wasn't all smiles and rainbows on the inside. He knew that when no one was watching Oikawa broke down and cried and screamed and let it all out, or at least that it would happen at some point. 

The first time Oikawa cried in a while was when he broke his knee. It wasn't because of the pain or anything like that, it was because he felt like all of the hard work he had put in was going to go to waste. What if he never got to play again? What if he never got to compete again? What if he never got to beat Ushijima or Tob-

"Calm down Oikawa," Iwaizumi signed. "you're not going to die."

With that, it all came crashing down and Oikawa cried his heart out on Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

\---

After, Oikawa woke up in a hospital bed with Iwaizumi next to him looking out of the window. Light running down his sharp futures, draping over his sharp cheekbones and continuing down to his glossy lips. Hazel eyes turned to look at him. Widening slightly before softening again, shining slightly in the afternoon glow. Iwaizumi smiled bitterly. 

"I told you," he chuckled bashfully "you shouldn't push yourself too hard." 

Oikawa didn't know when he had started crying, but he felt the tears falling from his eyes as he looked at his best friend with a true smile, not the forced one Iwaizumi always saw. 

He wasn't sad, he wasn't happy either, but Iwaizumi holding him tightly in his arms and whispering 'it will be fine' in his ear, as he cried made him feel some sort of way. Something very deep inside of him clicked and he wouldn't stop crying. 

\---

When his knee had healed enough for him to be able to walk, he got back to school. He got yelled at by his coach for pushing himself too hard, he got pitiful looks from the girls that were usually admiring him and he got yelled at double the time by Iwaizumi. But it felt nice, like falling back into the routine that was his life before all this happened. 

But it was different. And not a good kind of different. Oikawa didn't like it, he didn't like it at all. But he wasn't going to tell everyone to act as nothing had happened to make him happy, so he hid, he ran away from his feelings and pushed again, trying to get better and better. He needed to distract himself from everyone pitying him, he didn't want anyone's pity, he didn't need anyone's pity. He only _needed_ to _get better_ , to _get strong_ -

 _Slap_. 

He fell back as if on instinct two hands grabbed him by the collar and lifted him from the ground. 

" _Stop it Oikawa!_ " Iwaizumi shouted, but Oikawa didn't listen, he didn't want to listen. " _Do you want it to end up the same as last time?!_ "

Iwaizumi's hands trembled as he held onto the shirt. Oikawa found himself at a loss for words, he didn't know what to answer Iwaizumi. He knew that anything he said wouldn't feel right, he knew Iwaizumi was going to pity him for crying again. 

He shook his head and pushed Iwaizumi away. Grabbing his jacket, he ran out of the gym, leaving Iwaizumi alone. 

\---

Oikawa had been in his room for the past week, he said he was sick and only came out for food. He didn't want to see anyone right now, but he didn't want to see Iwaizumi especially, because he knew that if he saw his face he would break down and cry for hours. 

Oikawa knew that pushing away everyone and everything only made it worse, but he felt so guilty he didn't know what else to do. If he went to school right now he'd have to see everyone and answer where he's been and what happened, but no matter how much he lied Iwaizumi would know from the moment he saw him. 

A knock suddenly brought him back from his thoughts and suddenly he knew exactly who was standing on the other side of the door. He still tried to lie though, he put his best I've-not-been-crying-for-the-past-week voice and called out. 

"Go away Iwa-chan, I'm sick I don't want you to catch anything."

"..Stop lying Oikawa." An answer came a few seconds later. It sounded broken as though Iwaizumi had been crying for the past week instead of him. 

Oikawa immediately knew something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. He quickly crawled out of bed and went to open his door. 

Putting his hand on the handle, a thousand thoughts suddenly rushed through his head. What will happen when he opens the door? Will Iwaizumi hate him? Should he apologize? What should he say? 

Oikawa shook his head, took a deep breath, and pushing all of his thoughts aside he opened the door. 

There was Iwaizumi, standing in the hallway, looking (probably) just as bad as him. Silence filled the space between them. 

Words always came easily with Iwaizumi, he felt as though he could tell him anything he wanted, but now the uncomfortable silence setting between them made Oikawa wish he hadn't gotten up, he hadn't gotten the courage to press the door handle, he hadn't opened the goddamn door. 

It was as though all of the memories they had together had disappeared. Oikawa never wanted anything to change between them, he never wanted this to happen, he never wanted to end up crying in front of Iwaizumi again. 

Iwaizumi looked at the taller, panic written all over his face. 

"Oikawa?" he called his name. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Oikawa sniffed. 

He cried again, he sobbed into Iwaizumi's arms like he always did. He still wanted to see Iwaizumi smile like that one time in the bathtub when they were five. He wanted that more than anything in the world, he never wanted to see the look Iwaizumi had on his face now. 

_So pitiful. So bashful._

Iwaizumi quickly came back to his senses and stepped inside of Oikawa's room, grabbing his face in his hands he wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

"You're an idiot." he chuckled. 

Oikawa made a sound that was between a sob and a giggle. "So m-mean I-Iwa-chan." 

Iwaizumi looked into his eyes and took a step forward wrapping his arms around Oikawa. They stood like that for a while, Iwaizumi's arms squeezing Oikawa tightly as he sobbed. 

Iwaizumi guided them both to the bed. 

They laid there, Oikawa's face buried in Iwaizumi's chest. 

Oikawa broke the silence first. 

"Hey Iwa-chan, wanna take a bath?"

\---

Suddenly they were sitting in the bath together. Just laughing and joking around. Oikawa felt.. strangely at home. As though everything had returned to normal, as though they were kids again, playing and messing around.

But it was different, he knew it was, but it was fine, he felt fine, at ease, happy and sad at the same time. 

It felt strangely familiar and it lingered for a while longer, in the air, in Oikawa's heart.

Baths always smelled of summer with Hajime. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways I'm not sure if this counts as a drabble, but I wrote this in the middle of the night and I just remembered about it today, read over it, and changed a few things
> 
> originally was written with a kiss at the end, but it seemed kind of forced so I made it a hug, so now I'm not sure if it's considered m/m anymore since they didn't do anything other than take a bath together and hug. and we all kiss the homies and have intimate showers with them, right? (also, let me know if I should upload a second version with the kiss if you want it)
> 
> ALSO I forgot to add that I literally can't write :) hit me with that criticism I wanna know what I could do to make my writing better


End file.
